Seribu Ekor Kupu-Kupu
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Maaf, Jean. Tapi … aku sebenarnya tidak mau kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mau kau tahu bahwa aku … hampir tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi." "Tidak baik meratapi orang yang telah tiada, Jean. Sasha sekarang sudah tenang. Ia kalah, tapi tenang di dunianya yang baru." "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sasha."


**Seribu Ekor Kupu-Kupu**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Seribu Ekor Kupu-Kupu (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

JeanSasha, chara death, (mungkin) OOC, friendship!MarcoJean, dll

* * *

"Jean, maafkan aku, ya?" Mata Sasha berkaca-kaca walau senyumnya masih terlukis di wajah.

"He, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf?" Jean mengerutkan kening. Bukannya menjawab, Sasha malah menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Jean.

Dibukanya perlahan, lalu dibacanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Suara kertas mencium lantai keramik memecah keheningan.

"Sudah … dari kapan, Sasha?" tanya Jean. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Maaf, Jean. Tapi … aku sebenarnya tidak mau kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mau kau tahu bahwa aku … hampir tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi." Menetes perlahan membentuk dua buah sungai kecil. Air mata Sasha terasa asin di mulutnya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Jean sedang memeluknya erat.

Tidak mau kehilangan. Seakan-akan jika ia melepas pelukannya Sasha akan menghilang. Lepas dari genggaman.

* * *

Sasha menatap lesu sisirnya. Berhelai-helai rambut menggumpal. Membentuk bola-bola rambut dari helaian-helaian cokelat yang memiliki komposisi yang sama persis dengan kuku.

Rambutnya kelewat tipis sekarang. Ia tidak dapat menguncirnya lagi seperti biasa. Dibiarkannya tergerai lemas menyentuh punggungnya.

"Jika kau menggerai rambut tipismu seperti itu, kau tidak terlihat cantik," komentar seseorang dibelakangnya. Sasha tertawa perlahan. Ditatapnya sosok tersebut lewat pantulan di cermin meja riasnya.

"Kau selalu jujur, Jean. Terlalu jujur, malah."

"Aku tahu itu. Mengapa kau tidak menambahkan jepitan-jepitan kecil di rambutmu?" usul Jean. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan usulnya sendiri. Jean bukanlah seorang penata rambut andal, ia hanya memberikan usul asal-asalan.

"Jangan. Jangan jepitan kecil," timpal Sasha. "Jika jepitan-jepitan tersebut tertarik dari kepalaku, rambutku yang rontok akan ikut terbawa. Hei, kalau tidak salah aku memiliki sebuah topi baret. Biar kuambil."

Gadis itu bangkit perlahan. Ia berusaha melangkah. Tubuhnya yang lemah tidak sanggup menanggung bebannya sendiri.

Untung Jean langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Jika tidak, Sasha akan jatuh terjerembap. Tubuhnya akan bertemu dengan lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

"Tubuhmu lemah, Sasha! Kau hampir tidak bisa berjalan barang selangkah! Biar aku yang mengambil topi baretmu," sergah Jean.

Ia mendudukkan Sasha di kursi yang tadi diduduki gadis itu. Jean sedikit mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian milik Sasha. Hanya untuk menemukan topi baret yang dimaksud.

"Yang ini, bukan?" tanya Jean. Ia mengangkat sebuah topi baret. Sasha dapat melihat pantulannya lewat cermin.

"Betul!" sahut Sasha. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Dipakaikannya topi tersebut di kepala Sasha.

* * *

Dengan sukarela, Jean memegangi baskom berwarna merah muda tersebut dibawah dagu Sasha. Sesinya baru saja berakhir dan efek sampingnya akan segera datang.

"HUEEEK!"

Benar saja.

Jean menahan rasa jijiknya pada cairan berwarna kekuningan tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menebak apa yang Sasha makan sebelum sesinya dimulai (walau begitu, Jean cukup yakin bahwa tadi pagi Sasha sarapan dengan kentang tumbuk). Dengan sabar, ia meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan mengelap mulut Sasha dengan tisu tersebut.

Sasha meraih gelas plastik dengan perlahan. Perawat tidak pernah memberikannya gelas kaca lagi setelah tubuhnya melemah. Diminumnya air yang ada di dalamnya secara perlahan.

"Masih mau lagi?" tanya Jean.

"Tidak. Efek sampingnya sudah berhenti. Jangan salah, ya. Begini-begini aku juga sekuat Mikasa dalam melawan suatu hal, dan hal yang kulawan adalah penyakit ini," kata Sasha. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Haaah, kau ini," timpal Jean. Ia tidak suka jika Sasha menyebut-nyebut nama Mikasa. Nanti luka masa lalunya terbuka lagi.

"Apa?" Sasha mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sasha Braus, kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang." Seorang perawat menepuk pundak Sasha. "Semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan, Sasha."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Jean. Gendong aku keatas kursi rodaku."

Jean tidak perlu disuruh dua kali.

* * *

Wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Kepalanya hampir botak licin. Bicaranya pelan, tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya saja, matanya masih memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

"Hei, hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya lelaki disampingnya.

Gadis itu mendekat perlahan ke telinga sang lelaki. Dibisikannya tiga kata. "Taman Kupu-Kupu."

"Taman Kupu-Kupu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang lelaki. Tumben sekali gadis yang tengah berbaring ini ingin pergi ke sebuah taman.

"Aku … ingin melihat seribu kupu-kupu berterbangan, Jean. Sayap mereka yang indah dan rapuh. Seperti hidup ini. Indah dan rapuh. Mudah hancur," ucap gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Sasha." Lelaki itu, Jean, menggendong Sasha keatas kursi rodanya.

* * *

Taman tersebut cukup ramai. Beberapa orang menyingkir untuk memberi Sasha jalan. Kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari.

Bebas. Lepas. Tidak seperti manusia.

"Nah, kau sudah puas, Sasha?" tanya Jean.

Sasha menoleh perlahan kepada Jean. "Aku puas melihat seribu kupu-kupu berterbangan, Jean," jawabnya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Jenis senyum yang tidak akan hilang, tidak peduli apapun yang menimpanya.

"Lihatlah, Jean! Sayap mereka indah sekali! Aku ingin sebebas mereka!" sahut Sasha. Ia mengulurkan tangannya secara perlahan. Beberapa kupu-kupu hinggap di jemarinya. Berjalan berlahan menyusuri setiap milimeter kubik kulitnya.

"Lihat yang ini! Warna sayapnya kuning. Mirip dengan warna kentang!" Jean hanya tersenyum lalu melihat kearah kupu-kupu yang dimaksud oleh Sasha. Ia menyentuh kupu-kupu itu secara perlahan.

Secara tidak sengaja, jemari Jean menggores sayap kupu-kupu tersebut. Sayapnya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan berwarna-warni. Seperti pecahan kaca.

"Yah, Jean." Sasha melirik Jean dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tidak sengaja menggores sayapnya, Sasha," Jean menimpali. Ia tidak mau dituduh sebagai pembunuh makhluk cantik yang tadi hinggap di jemari Sasha.

Jean mendorong kursi roda Sasha ke tempat lain. Mereka melihat berbagai macam kupu-kupu. Mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga yang besar. Dari yang sekecil telapak tangan hingga sebesar diameter kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kau membawa kamera, Jean?" tanya Sasha.

"Aku membawanya," jawab Jean. Dikeluarkannya kamera yang dimaksud dari sakunya.

"Foto aku dan kupu-kupu ini, dong," pinta Sasha. Ia menatap seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di jemarinya. Warna sayapnya putih bersih.

Jean memotret Sasha dan kupu-kupu tersebut. Gadis itu lalu melihat hasilnya. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresinya sendiri.

"Giliranmu, Jean."

Jean langsung menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Lagipula, kau terlalu lemah untuk memegang kamera."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja! Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan kameramu." Sasha mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan pasrah, Jean menyerahkan kamera tersebut ke tangan Sasha.

Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap hitam-hijau hinggap di pundaknya. Sasha segera memotret Jean dan kupu-kupu tersebut.

"Nah, hasil potretanku lumayan bagus, kok! Aku _bisa_ mengangkat kameramu dan memotret walau kondisiku seperti ini." Sasha meleletkan lidahnya.

"Terserah, Sasha. Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi sesimu akan dimulai."

Jean mendorong kursi roda Sasha.

* * *

"Hah, apa?!"

Waktu seakan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Jean dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Ponselnya jatuh ke tanah.

"_Halo? Tuan Kirschtein?_"

Diangkatnya ponsel tersebut dari tanah secara perlahan.

"Y-ya?" tanya Jean.

"_Saya tahu anda pasti kaget saat mendengar kabar ini. Maaf, tapi berita ini harus saya sampaikan kepada anda_."

"Saya mengerti …," balas Jean. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"_Anda baik-baik saja? Saya takut sesuatu terjadi pada anda. Seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan orang terkasihnya beresiko mengalami—"_

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Dokter Zoë." Jean mengedipkan kedua matanya. Berusaha melenyapkan air matanya.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan_."

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Lututnya mencium tanah. Raganya bagai berpisah dengan jiwanya. Matanya menatap kosong langit biru tanpa awan.

_Sasha … telah tiada_.

"Sasha …," bisik Jean. "Sasha … Braus…."

Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Jatuh bebas ke tanah. Cairan penuh protein itu melebur dengan gumpalan-gumpalan cokelat tua.

"Kenapa….? Kenapa begitu cepat…?" tanya Jean. Kedua telapak tangannya mencakar tanah. Butiran-butirannya memasuki sela kuku jarinya.

"Tidak baik meratapi orang yang telah tiada, Jean." Marco menepuk bahu Jean. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Sasha sekarang sudah tenang. Ia kalah, tapi tenang di dunianya yang baru."

"Tapi aku ingin Sasha menang! Aku mau Sasha ada disampingku lagi, Marco! Tidak bisa! Sasha harus menang!" sergah Jean. Ia mengguncang bahu Marco dengan kedua tangannya yang kini kotor.

"Aku juga ingin Sasha ada diantara kita semua seperti biasa. Aku juga ingin Sasha menang melawan penyakit kanker otak yang menyerangnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain." Marco menenangkan Jean. Ia menepuk kepala sahabatnya itu. "Sasha sekarang sudah aman disana. Tugas kita adalah mendoakannya sekarang."

"Baiklah," ujar Jean. Ia menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya meratapi Sasha terus menerus. Mengenang dan mendoakan gadis itu adalah tindakan yang lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sasha."


End file.
